


The Temple Primeling [OUTDATED]

by hella_gent



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax will one day be a Prime, and he will shape Cybertron as Primus wishes. But what of the war?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen/read a one or two fics, and I really love the idea of Orion receiving the matrix when he is a sparkling. There just aren't enough fics with this idea, so I decided to work on my own. Updates will be sporadic as I have school taking up alot of my time these days

Orion Pax had never left the temple. He knew nothing of the Cybertron that he lived on. All he knew, was that one day when Zeta Prime fell, he would take his place. Thus all he was allowed by the high priests, was knowledge of the Primes and the duties he will one day take on. He would be the one to guide their people, be Primus's hand, lead them to where their creator had always longed them to be. Happy, prosperous; there was mention of a new Golden Age, but they were mere whispers of the sisters.

He should be studying right now, but right now Orion was far more interested in the giggling sisters around the corner. The sisters were allowed to leave, and though he understood very little of what they spoke of, he had grown to greatly anticipate the words he could overhear when they grinned and snuck gossip behind their servos.

"-and they say his following has been growing rapidly since he overtook the arena." One explained in a low voice. This femme had been a bright orange when she entered the sisterhood; now her plating was a soft, pearly blue.

"I hope for his sake he doesn't go farther than that," The other, once a dull green, now an identical blue, exchanged with a worried tone, "His writings are enough proof that he wishes to reshape all that we have worked to achieve, if Megatronus attempted to address the council - or Primus forbid the Prime himself!" She laid a servo over her spark. It was not that far, but were he closer Orion knew he would see sparks around her optics. The first femme put a servo on her sister's shoulder.

"May Primus keep him safe, regardless the path he chooses."

Who was this Megatronus? Why did he want to change things? Zeta Prime was a great leader, though Orion would only admit to himself that he was no softsparked bot; and not in the good way. He never gave the Primeling more than a passing glance, and even those held an air of... disappointment? distaste? Orion could not even name what word could properly describe the look in his optics when he managed to cross the other's path.

There was a commotion, sending Orion scurrying away on instinct; the thin veils hiding his frame from "unworthy optics" whipping about, revealing his bright blue and red plating in wild abandon. The high priests would not be pleased to know he had not been tending to his studies. He was only away a moment! Just left for energon and came right back, by Primus, that was all-!

The little Prime-to-be skidded across the smooth metal he stopped so quickly. 

Someone new was entering the temple.

Someone big. 

And very sharp.

The high priests, those who he had supposed were out looking for him, were a distance from the new mech. He could not make out their words, but they did not seem pleased. He remained behind them, though he could make the mech out very clearly.

-And he looked ridiculously out of place. His plating was thick and scarred, yet somehow managed to shine so bright he near sparkled. Bits of purple could be spotted beneath all his silver, as bright and sparkling as the rest of him. His optics snapped up to his faceplates. They were scratched as well, and when the mech spoke, sharpened dentae glinted devilishly at him. Orion's optics followed as the servo the stranger had been gesturing with fell to his side, and he nearly jolted when he realized his digits appeared more as knives than they did digits. He had never seen a mech such as this before.

Yet his optics were soft, a gentle bubbling blue, like the highgrade Orion had seen Zeta Prime with constantly. And they were now locked with his. This time he did jolt.

"Well, hello, little one," His tone was soft, but his voice itself sounded much like how he appeared. The crowd of priests parted for him, and he inched forward, a servo absently tugging at the material covering him.

Orion waved. "Hello." he mumbled. He was so much bigger up close... He spared a glance at the priests around and internally winced at their glares. He was not acting as a Prime should. Orion straightened his struts and looked up at the bot now kneeling before him.

"You are to be the next Prime, I assume?" He nodded steadily. The mech was smiling now. He extended his servo to the little Prime.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Orion stared at the other's servo, unsure how to take it without risking injury. Only a moment had passed before he held Megatron's servo in a light grip, returning his smile.

"I am Orion Pax." 

Megatron grinned, gave his servo a firm up and down, then rose. 

"I look forward to your Primacy, Orion." He strode through the temple with the priests hurrying to follow and keep up with his great strides.

"If only it will be kinder to our people than our great Zeta's"

Megatron was too far for Orion to hear him as he remained, staring after the great mech with wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has coming knocking on the Primeling's temple doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike with my other multi-chapter fic, I've actually been writing down plots points and I have ALOT planned!! I got done with my school earlier than usual and was able to finish this~ I am writing Zeta somewhat in the way I interpretted him from War for Cybertron game. He is much bigger than Megatron.

Whatever Megatron had said to Zeta Prime, or maybe it was the mere act of entering the temple, things weren't quite the same. It seemed everyone around him was milling about anxiously, as if expecting the planet to explode because such an individual had gone through their midst. Such a notion had him giggling as the sisters often did.

Orion wished he could say things went back to normal, at least in his case, but he was never a good liar. Although he continued his studies and practiced his formal duties as he always did, Megatron was always at the forefront of his processors. Who wouldn't be swept away by the mere notion of such an outsider. He just couldn't stop thinking of how those talons had contrasted to his tiny blunt digits. What a fantastic life Megatron must lead, to have such an array of scars. Orion had been contemplating all of this when a femme burst into the study.

“Orion Pax! You must come with me at once!” She did not wait for Orion to rise, taking him roughly by the wrist and essentially dragging him out into the hall. The other servants were in as much a state of panic as his escort was. There was a dull noise, and everyone paused as the metal beneath them shook them to their cores. Orion managed to get his pedes beneath him, though it was only for a second as the femme’s pace quickened. 

“What is happening?!” In that moment the surrounding panic had gotten to him, and he forgot all his Primely training. He frantically clawed at the servo crushing his wrist. “Please! Tell me!”

“No one tells you slag, and now I have to deal with the fallout! – There is a war happening Pax!” Snapping down to Orion, who stopped his scrabbling for fear she may lash out. “I must get you out of here before they destroy the temple entirely!”

Another explosion rocked the temple, and with there was an explosion of activity near the entrance. 

“Make way!”

“He won’t last long on the floor like this we need- “

“Someone get Zeta a medic!”

-Zeta Prime! At this Orion tore himself away, sparks flaring from his optics his optics. The femme tried to stop him, but she was too late. Orion pushed through the crowd and threw himself down beside the fallen warrior. He had never been this close to the great Prime before, and felt a tug at his spark when he realized it would probably be the only time he was this close to Zeta. His plating was burned and horrifically mashed, as if someone had crumbled him like an old parchment and through him into the waste receptacle. Medics worked feverishly at his chest plating; they too knew Zeta would not survive such extensive damage, and worked solely as the priests directed for the matrix. Orion was drawn from the wreckage of the Prime before him when he spoke.

“Ah, little Orion.” His spark shattered at his words; the only time he would ever recall Zeta sounding kind, and it was while he slipped away.

“A mere youngling shall be taking my place,” Zeta rumbled at the ceiling, each word filling with more static than the last. At last he huffed. “Cybertron shall fall within the cycle.”

“No!” The little Prime climbed onto his shoulder plating, carefully turning his faceplates to meet his own. His optics flashed with a burning determination. “I _shall_ protect Cybertron! I will not let it fall!”

Zeta laughed, his chassis heaving with the effort. “Surely.”

Orion could hardly make out the word through the static. The great Prime’s optics shorted out, and his frame fell still all at once. His chassis split, the medics jumping back to avoid injury with the force. The temple fell deathly silent as the matrix revealed itself in a brilliant burst of light. The Primeling felt the sparks around his optics burn as if it were acid. His processor blanked as he watched the holy artifact rise from the greying frame he himself rested upon.

Another explosion, feeling much closer than the last, shocked the surrounding priests and medics back into their previous panic. The matrix remained motionless, even as Orion carefully slid across the mech. Optics wide, he held his servos out beneath it, staring unmoving as it descended into his palms. It took a great deal of effort for him not to let it fall; it was so large. The bright light faded and it seemed to pulse in greeting. He returned it a weak smile.

His seemingly Primal trance was broken when a priestess roughly shook him by the shoulders.

“-the Prime! You are the new Prime! You must assume the matrix this instant!”

Take on the matrix?! “B-but I am still- “  
“No matter! No matter!” She practically shook with fear, and belatedly Orion realized there were few with him still. There was a great pounding at the doors; his grip on the matrix tightened. 

“If you do not take the matrix now, not only will we perish, but as will all of Cybertron!” Another behind her was sobbing, and the Primeling’s spark sank. He took a deep breath, parted the veils covering his chassis, and sent the command to his chest plates. The matrix snapped over his spark so harshly he was shot across the floor.

All he knew after was pain. Deep, searing, _excruciating_ pain. When he had imagined taking the matrix, he had imagined bright lights and graceful transformations. _This_. This was the Pit _in his very spark_. Orion could not hear himself through his pain, but the spark wrenching cries of a youngling in agony cut through the chaos. He wanted nothing but for the pain to stop! His servos rose to try to tear it out, but he found himself pinned, unable to do little more than writhe and scream. His plating burned, and his thin veils melted.

The doors collapsed, the oncoming soldiers and blaster fire drowning out the sparkling’s dying screams. Megatron stalked through, not a single blast touching his plating as he calmly walked inside, as if nothing were amiss. He set his optics on the grey husk that was once Zeta Prime. He knocked the tip of his pede against his spark chamber and sneered.

“How the mighty have fallen, eh Zeta?” He knelt over him. “And now for my prize- “

“Megatron!”

His helm lifted, eyeing the new bot at the outside of the grand hall. He may have been a war frame, but he was very small; he doubted this mech would meet his optics. Though his plating appeared thick, he himself was very thin and lithe. He could blast this mech's abdominals to mush with a single blast, no problem. He raised his canon and bared his fangs.

“You must call off your soldiers!” 

“And who are you to believe I will ever do such a thing?” He was intrigued now. This weak basilica won’t last a joor even if he did leave it. The bot approached, palms outstretched.

“I am Optimus Prime, and please; Zeta has fallen. Give us -give me- some time to mourn his passing.” Even as he spoke, Optimus glanced down sadly at his fallen comrade.

Meanwhile Megatron shook with thinly contained rage. Another Prime? This soon? He had only just ground Zeta beneath his heel! What, did they have a back storage room stockpiled with the mechs? Megatron stepped off the corpse, lowering his canon. Optimus looked about to thank him when he pulled his pede back and smashed it against the mech once more. He skidded across the polished surface and only stopped because the giant of a mech had knocked against the doorway. The sound of a blaster sounded beside him, and when he turned, their blasters clashed.

“There will be no time to mourn for that miserable slagheap while they mourn you, Optimus Prime!” The Prime’s optics narrowed. A mask concealed his frowning lip plates. With a great heave, the Decepticon Commander was sent staggering.

“We shall see, Megatron.” Optimus transformed his ion-blaster to a sword and lunged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Prime stands in Megatron's way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a good summary :P But do enjoy! I've been looking forward to this point, and things will only get better! Well, in my case, probably not theirs

_The matrix was said to be where the Prime’s dwelled. Inside the chassis of their host, they could send them advice and guidance from their great collections of wisdom. Orion had expected with his taking the matrix, he would be reunited with Zeta Prime, and together they could meet the first thirteen, just as all his data-pads had said._

_None of that happened._

_Instead, the youngling was left to wander the empty expanse that he assumed had to be the matrix. It could not be the Allspark, he assured himself, he had not died. Just- gone through a great deal of pain. Outside of this place he was a Prime, and he was saving Cybertron. Though he had no clue from who or what._

_It seemed only a cycle had past when Orion found the end of his new home. More like walked right into it. The wall-? was curved, and did not appear to have any sort of exit. He thought nothing of it and continued back the way he had come._

_Another cycle passed. Another clonk of the helm. This time he stepped back a ways and sat on the swaying material around him. In his time since the first barrier, Orion hadn’t found anything beside the soft strands that rose from the ground. They swayed as in a gentle breeze, ghosting against his plating as he settled back and looked at the sky. There did not appear a sun, but the space glowed with a soft light. This place was lovely; he would have no problem waiting here for the war to end. Orion lay down and made himself comfortable._

_He had only been offline a mere click when something slimy fell against his faceplates. When he onlined his optics, he jolted and scrambled back._

_The divide was closer now, mere inches from where he was laying. The material around it had withered and died while he had slept._

_Orion stood and made to go back to the other side, only to slam his helm against it and fall back on his aft._

_The space - wherever he was - was growing smaller. He slumped where he assumed the center was and pulled his struts against his chest. The few strands remaining fell limp against his pedes._  
____

His berth felt especially hard this light cycle. Whether it was because he was alone, or because it was a med berth, he had no idea. This early, he didn’t care to know.

As always, Optimus was already online, sipping his morning ration as he eyed Teletraan 1’s screens. He was always online first, though somehow the medic had never seen him actually get in a berth beside for repairs in his entire time serving under him. He’d have to get on him about that later, make sure he was actually recharging.

“Good morning, Ratchet. “ The Prime greeted him. He sounded like he was smiling, but with his mask up he couldn’t see to be sure. Ratchet groaned and went to the dispenser.

“We’ve been on this dirtball too long, never hear any actual Cybertronian around here anymore.” He smiled tiredly as he took a long pull of his energon. His shoulders slumped. Optimus snickered. 

Jazz was probably the worst in the mornings, in Ratchet’s opinion at least. As soon as he woke up he had earth music blaring, and only came out when they did the commercials. And somehow he always managed to wake up before any. Jazz got himself some energon as he hummed, his radio an annoying buzz of background noise as he waited for the songs to come on again.

“Good light cycle, Jazz.” Optimus said over his shoulder, and this time he was positive he was grinning. Jazz spluttered into his ration.

“Light cycle-? Prime, you feelin’ okay?” Optimus laughed at his confusion and after a quick recovery Jazz joined him.

“’bout time we woke up to some laughin’ Prime!” And there was Ironhide. There was also Mirage, but no one expected to see him out of his room this early. Mirage tended to have a very long morning routine, or so he always told them. He liked it when someone brought him his morning energon regardless.

“Ah, good morning, Ironhide.” Optimus composed himself faster than Jazz ever could.

“Bumblebee still stayin’ with the humans?” He asked, serving his morning ration.

“Yes, still with the humans. Spike was adamant about him accompanying him for their camping trip.” Possibly to help transport Chip, the Prime surmised, he could transform just so and allow the chair bound human to sit wherever he wanted in his cab. It had to be a nice change for him.

“And nothin’ with the cons?” Jazz piped up. Some obnoxious song was playing on his radio, but -thank Primus- he kept it turned down. Optimus turned back to Teletraan.

“I believe they may be preparing for a much larger project this time,” Prime explained, 

“They have been unusually quiet. They will have to perform a raid soon, before their energon stores run dry.”

“Must suck for the cons,” Jazz spun the remains of his energon in the bottom of his glass as he spoke. “Always runnin’ out like they do.” He drained the rest and tossed his glass on the tabletop.

“Don’t forget, Jazz, we don’t exactly have the richest supply either.” Ratchet pointed out with a glare.

Teletraan 1 suddenly flashed and zeroed in on the entrance to the Decepticon base. 

“Attention; large number of Decepticons leaving base,” Teletraan explained. “Advise caution.”

“That’s all I need to hear!” Ironhide’s weapons roared to life before the computer had finished the report. Optimus Prime nodded as he stepped away from the computer.

“Yes, it would be best to cut them off sooner rather than later.” He dropped down and transformed.

“Autobots, let’s roll out!”  
____

Megatron always seemed to target Prime regardless of who else was fighting. Even if he had every other Autobot targeting his plating, it did nothing to deter him. It was more than a little infuriating, especially when he had to try to help a fellow soldier and Megatron just would not give him any sort of space. He was practically glued to his side and he _loathed_ it.

That didn’t stop Megatron from doing it today.

Optimus Prime grunted as his back plates hit the sandy earth. Ion blaster ablaze, the Decepticon Lord lamely swatted it aside and slammed his fist into his chest plating, sending gyros spinning and rocking his to his core.

_At this point his space was little more than a bubble, too tight to even uncurl. Not that Orion would want to. With how long he had been in this position, his joints would burn in protest to any sort of movement. There was a gentle rocking, which wasn’t new, but he certainly wasn’t expecting the entirety of his enclosure to roll. His plating sizzled against the walls and he cried out._

Optimus cried out at the sudden jolt of pain, rolling to his side to right himself as quickly as possible. The longer he was down, the more time Megatron had to inflict damage. Damage that would not be easy to repair with their limited supply of energon. 

His joints creaked as he hefted himself onto his knees and transformed his blaster into his sword. Megatron’s pede came at him hard, his sword barely keeping it inches from his chest plates. The force was still too much, and Optimus tumbled onto his back again.

Megatron was there before he could raise his arm.

_His optics were scorched when he had finally righted himself, plating steaming and just as scorched as his optics. The rolling had finally stopped, now replaced with a rhythmic swaying. It felt as if he was constantly being shoved, unable to right himself. Orion planted a hand against the wall behind him, but with a jolt he didn’t draw it back. It was blessedly cold._

When Megatron had finally deemed he’d had enough of the brutal stomping, it was a miracle his windshields were somehow still in their frames. His vents couldn’t keep up with the heat, and Optimus heaved along with them. Megatron knelt beside him, faceplate far too serene for someone who had nearly stamped the spark out of another.

“One would think the matrix bearer had a little more… metal.” He smiled sweetly. Prime tried to raise his hand, to protect himself in some way, but Megatron laid it down again with a laugh. He brought his fist back and sneered. “Allow me to relieve you of the offending burden.”

_The space was not much larger than his servo, and when he splayed his digits he could feel the sharp sting of the edges of his bubble. A crack. Orion gripped the edges, regardless of the burn, and pulled with all his might._

_Everything became cool and bright, and the youngling lost himself in the joy of change._

His fist had only shifted when it happened.

Prime’s optics flashed, vocalizer spat static, and he fell flat. On any other occasion he would have smashed through those stupid windshields and be done with this farce of a Prime; but then he heard a familiar click. Prime’s chest plating split, and there, dead center over his spark, was the Matrix of Leadership. 

The surrounding chaos had stopped, and Megatron realized he now had a crowd. Not that they were doing anything to stop him. Yet. Carefully, he encouraged the panes to slide closed, and he lifted Prime- Optimus- from the ground.

“Decepticons! Back to base!”

If any of the bots tried to stop him, he did not notice.  
___

“Well, Knockout.” 

The cherry medic wiped the dust from his digits on the med berth and faced his lord wholly. “His spark is intact, but I can’t find any reason to why he offlined like he did. In fact, his spark is surprisingly calm for someone who was on the other side of… you power, my lord.” Megatron grinned.

“And the matrix.”

“Detached and unscathed. I’ll have it sent to the Vehicons, they can handle storing it.”

Finished, Knockout stepped back from the table and allowed Megatron space to approach the table. Instead of drawing his sword or cycling on his fusion canon, he slipped his servos under Optimus and hoisted him off the table.

“See to it that there is no possibility of the matrix being stolen again. I do not want that to fall back into the hands of the Autobots.” Knockout bowed and nodded, and Megatron left him.

Megatron carried the once Prime to his quarters. He did intend to offline him, one way or another, but he wanted him to be online for it. Killing some random soldier in his sleep was one thing, but your nemesis? The one who had stood between you and success? No, he deserved to be online and see what Megatron planned to inflict upon him.

Laying him out in the room branching from his own, he could only imagine what he would do once he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone could tell me how to center my breaks, that'd be really cool~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prime is trapped in the clutches of his worst enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than the last. Schools been heavy and I've been drawing instead of writing. But with the short break I revamped this chapter compared to how it was originally, and I'm very proud!! Enjoy

This was taking longer than he had anticipated. 

Sure Prime was damaged, but Knockout had cleared him, he wouldn’t fragging die if he was left alone. He would if he was in there with him, but Megatron remained in his quarters. He wanted to do this right.

In the span since he had laid Prime-Optimus down, he had; got himself energon; read over reports, even Starscream’s, which were entirely ranting; even washed and waxed his plating.

If Optimus had already woken, he would have known. He was still damaged. Something would creak. Or his stupid windshields would finally shatter and leave the panes. He was looking forward to that especially when he got back in there. Plus, he would know he was on the Nemesis if he woke, he would have made some sort of reaction. Even more! He no longer had the matrix, that was guaranteed to get a reaction out of him.

The longer he sat, the shorter his patience became.

His data pad flashed, signaling Optimus had not moved or made any sort of discernable noise for _three shifts_. Perhaps he was being impatient, but who could blame him? Megatron sat up from his berth with a growl. 

What if the Prime- _Optimus_ actually _had_ offlined? All this _oh so patient_ waiting for nothing. 

He wasted no time. The door opened to him and he extended his sword. Instantly he knew something was amiss.

Meaning; Optimus was no longer in berth.

Megatron let the door slide shut behind him and locked it as he ventured farther inside. How could he have missed Prime- _fragging Optimus_ from getting up. He had been right outside the door for joors. There was no glass on the floor, so he still had that to look forward to at least. Although, there was clearly energon on the berth, and the room reeked of an overheated frame. The energon was left in a thin trail, dripping off the side of the berth to the floor below.

Ducking down, there was more energon, and the smell was stronger. But instead of seeing Optimus’s hulking frame struggling to keep concealed under the berth, there was only a tiny shadow in the far back near the corner of the room. It shuddered, and the puddle of energon beneath it grew steadily. For a moment he thought it may be a scraplet, but it looked too large to be one. -and his ship was up to code, there was no chance.

Megatron rose again and eyed the rest of the room. It was small and didn’t have much furniture; even if Optimus were hiding somewhere, he would stick out like a sore thumb. 

Dropping back down, he made to pull the thing out. 

The sound must have been heard, as two tiny, dim optics snapped at him. For a fleeting moment he thought perhaps a scraplet truly had gotten on the ship and eaten the weakened Prime, but that was absurd; there would be more energon, and he certainly would have been heard. Either by himself or by the rest of the crew; he’d seen plenty offlined by scraplets, it was no quiet matter.

Regardless, Prime was missing, and he was keyed up. This little vermin likely wouldn’t help, but one could hope.

Megatron, with his great bulk, couldn’t slide under the berth with it secured to the floor. Not a big problem, just meant there would be a bit of a mess stuck there until he could get someone smaller to clean it. 

He had only had his sword under for a click when whatever it was screeched and pressed against the wall. With the room being so quiet, his audios glitched with feedback and Megatron startled, clanging his helm against the berth until he was able to regain himself enough to fall back on his aft. 

There was scratching coming from under the berth and Megatron scrambled back from the berth before he could think of what he was doing. He was Megatron! He wasn’t afraid of a scraplet, or whatever it was… He regretted dwelling on the idea that it might have been a scraplet now. Megatron jumped to his pedes just in time for the smaller frame to cling to his strut.

“Megatron! I’m so glad to see you, to see anybody!” Orion buried his energon stained faceplates into the other’s leg. Megatron stumbled back, processer stalling, but Orion remained glued to his leg. Where the frag-? “Where are we? What’s happened? Is the war over?” Orion’s leaking optics met his. Well that answered where the energon came from.  
The Decepticon Lord remained silent however, despite the youngling clinging and waiting desperately for an answer. He stumbled back until his struts hit the edge of the berth and sat heavily upon it. Orion remained against his leg, shuffling beside him until Megatron resettled.

“Where- where is Prime?” It came as barely a whisper, but little Orion caught it.

“Prime…?” He repeated, then his sim optics flashed and he jumped back. “The matrix!” The youngling staggered and patted his chest pates, as if the relic of the Primes could actually fit in such small plating. Megatron watched in a trance as the little one franticly combed the tiny room for the matrix. His optics were sparking, and as he watched he could see just how burnt and dark they were. The youngling must have been distressed for cycles; that also explained the energon. Before too long they would short out from the strain to allow his self-repair to actually work on them. He did not want to deal with a misplaced and blind sparkling right now. Best calm him down.

“Orion.”

The sparkling froze and turned to Megatron again, a servo scratching at his optics.

“Don’t worry about the matrix for now. It is safe.” He kept his vocalizer as soft as he could, like when he had first run into the Primeling. Orion came to him and eyed him curiously.

“But- where is it? Why isn’t it still in my chest plating?”

Megatron placed a servo on the other’s shoulder and shook his head. “It shouldn’t have been there in the first place you are still a sparkling; you shouldn’t be worrying about the war.” With his processor clear now, it was difficult to contain his rage. How dare they put a youngling through a war. Although, this did explain how inexperienced Prime’s movements had been since they arrived on earth. While on Cybertron all he had to do was fight, he had countless tacticians who could decide how the army moved and give them some sort of advantage.

He tried very hard not to think about how much damage he himself had inflicted upon the Prime.

“The matrix wouldn’t stay in Optimus’s chest plating, so I had it taken and stored for safe keeping.” He had originally intended to record himself smashing it beneath him pede and broadcasting It to any Autobot channels he could get it to, but that didn’t sound like such a brilliant idea with a sparkling right in from of him.

“But I need it! Right away!” Orion seemed ready to climb up him and shake his faceplates. “I’m… I’m Optimus Prime! I must- “

“Enough.” Orion Pax fell silent immediately. “You are Orion Pax. You are no longer a Prime and you won’t be again if I have any say in it. At least not until you are no longer a sparkling.” The last was muttered under his breath as he rose, but again the Primeling heard him.

“I am no sparkling!” Orion snapped, stomping after him as Megatron returned to his quarters proper. “I need the matrix!”

“The only thing you need is a medic for your optics.” Megatron ex-vented and turned back to the smaller frame behind him. He smirked and planted his fists on his hips, shaking his head. “And my, my; that is quite the temper. The Prime I knew wouldn’t have allowed himself to get so worked up over a little trinket.”

Orion opened his intake, probably to defend the matrix in being some holy object, when he seemed to realize himself. He took a step back and rung his little servos together. Through his anger and surprise, he had forgotten his place entirely. All at once he regrets so much he had said; a Prime, current or former, would not have been so rude, would not have clung -or even touched- another bot as he had, and-

His veils were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Primeling greets Megatron's command staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can never think of summaries for the chapters, but I like having them anyway ???

Orion remained silent as he trailed after the larger mech. He no longer clung to him, but remained closer than was absolutely necessary. Megatron didn’t care whether he was right on his heals or still at the doorway to his hab; he was following without a problem. 

From what he remembered about sparklings, they tended to be… spontaneous. He remembered the few sparklings he had seen while in the pits; bouncing balls of uncontainable energy that screamed and climbed on their carriers as if they were playthings. Although Orion was a Prime, he wouldn’t be surprised if he started acting up as soon as he got bored.

Knockout was waiting for them, picking at his polished digits with a look that told he had been torn away from polishing the rest of his frame when his lord had commed. 

Somehow he still remained surprised when Megatron hoisted the youngling up on the table.

“Something the matter, doctor?” He couldn’t help but grin at Knockout’s confusion and unease. He took a step back from the table, a look crossing his faceplates that told he was trying very hard not to appear disgusted or anything of the sort.

“I don’t work with sparklings.” He sniffed, lifting his chin and half turning away. Orion huffed and puffed on the table. Megatron only snorted.

“I am no sparkling!” He clarified, crossing his arms over his chassis. As he spoke Breakdown entered, arms piled high with crates of medical grade energon. He perked up at the mention of sparklings, then he smiled big. He lumbered over and _towered_ over the Primeling. Orion shrunk back.

“That’s right; you’re not,” Breakdown nodded, his voice cheery and soft. Orion perked up again. “It’s obvious you’re past your sparkling frame.” The big lug continued to ramble on about frame types as he convinced the youngling to lie back and get comfortable while he fixed up his optics.

“Your frame looks like it would never need a polish, right Knockout?”

“Yes, yes.” Knockout didn’t seem to mind giving the reigns over to his assistant. By how Breakdown was working with him, Megatron preferred it that way.

“Most younglings have heavier plating; have you been getting enough energon? Or do you have a lighter frame type?” 

Orion shook his head in the negative smiling up as Breakdown paused to get solvent to clean off the burns; he was drinking enough energon as far as he knew. “The priests and priestesses of the temple said I just have ‘Primely plating’.”

Breakdown nodded, tapping at his data pad as Orion started going on about how he found it silly that the word “Prime” was added to everything to make it sound nicer or holier. Meanwhile the results of the scans printed out on the console on the other side of the berth, and Knockout pulled Megatron aside as he read it over.

“Well, tests show he is 100% Prime.” Knockout folded up the papers and set them aside. “Same spark as Optimus Prime.” Megatron already knew that, but nodded anyway. Breakdown said something to Orion, and he joined the two and gave his report.

“Though I’m unsure how his frame changed, or even healed, he’s- “ 

The Decepticon Lord raised a servo to pause, and went back to the youngling. He watched them from his place on the berth, eyes wide, trying to understand what he could hear; and he didn’t want Orion to hear this. Picking one of the stray data pads from the table, he activated it and opened up the general menu. He then handed it to Orion and returned to his medics for their report.

The Primeling eyed the pad, swiping through the various programs and files. When he got to the last, he went back to the beginning. What did Megatron want him to do? Was there something here he was expected to read? Perhaps the results to his scans were here and Megatron wanted him to see them for himself. But there was nothing labeled as such, and it was not his place to go poking through every file on the device.

“Something the matter, Orion?” Megatron was back, having noticed his trouble. Good, maybe he would show him what he needed to do. Orion held the pad up to the larger bot.

“Is there something I should be studying? I can’t find any of the files I studied while I was at the temple.” But the mech shook his head and pushed the pad down so it lay in his lap again.

“Go ahead and do whatever you like. I believe there are programs for you to draw or read there.” As he spoke he turned to Knockout, who nodded. Orion just looked over the pad again. He swiped through the programs again, going much slower than before. When he reached the last he swiped slowly to the start again. Megatron exvented and shook his head.

“I’ll just call a meeting, be there in say… a joor.” Knockout and Breakdown nodded together, then returned to their usual tasks, clearing away the equipment they had used to look over the little Prime’s frame. Megatron waved to Orion and he hopped off the berth to follow after. He gave the pad back to Breakdown and hurried to meet the Decepticon Lord at the door.

So, it seemed Orion wasn’t like the typical sparkling. He had already known that, since he was to be a Prime, but it was as if the little one following behind him weren’t a sparkling at all. Megatron spared a glance over his shoulder. The Primeling was a few steps back from him, walking with his back strut straight and his servos behind him. Yes, hardly how a sparkling would behave, from the few he’d seen. He would discuss it with his command staff at his impromptu meeting. Which reminded him-

Megatron stopped just beside a turn in the long halls and opened his comm link. He prepared a simple data burst and sent it to his command staff. Soundwave replied within clicks. He hadn’t bothered to send it to Knockout and Breakdown as he had told them himself. The random Vehicon he had contacted reported immediately. All that left was Starscream.

He heard the familiar clicking of heels, and knew he wouldn’t be needing a response. Starscream rounded the corner, wings fluttering behind him. He had his usual look of disgust he always wore when addressing his leader. The kind when he knew whatever he was upset about was too minor for Megatron to lose his patience with him.

“Couldn’t you have actually scheduled this meeting of yours? I was just about to meet Knockout to be detailed when I got your call.” His words held no bite, but the Decepticon Lord had been around seekers long enough to know by way his wings twitched he was seething.

“Knockout is not going anywhere; you can have your ‘appointment’ afterwards, Starscream.” He felt a curious field against his back plates, and when he looked down Orion was peeking over his hip struts at the new mech. He remained in his earlier pose, but kept much closer to his larger companion.

“It’s not like you’re going anywhere either.” Starscream could go on for hours about his choices and how they were all the wrong ones, but thankfully his attention was brought away from Megatron and to the youngling at his side. Despite his expectations, however, he did not immediately chew the youngling out. 

Starscream stood straighter, appearing much larger without his constant slouch, and flared his wings wide behind him. He turned his chin to the sky. Orion remained straight as a board at his side. After a moment of heavy silence, Starscream snarled and glared at his leader.

“Megatron, why don’t you introduce me to your friend?” Megatron raised an orbital ridge. He exvented with a groan.

“Orion, this is Starscream; my second-in-command.” Another expecting silence passed, but neither made a move. Starscream glared even more. 

He did not like this sudden change in his second.

“What my master fails to mention, is that I am also a prince of Vos.” Ah, so that was what he was missing. But Vos was no more, he could not be considered a prince anymore. Could he? 

Orion stepped away and bowed low.

“It is the greatest honor to be in the presence of a future Wing Lord, commander Starscream.”

Megatron snapped his optics back to Starscream. His wings were twitching, and he had a slag eating grin plastered over his faceplates; he was really enjoying this. Starscream bowed, not nearly as low as Orion had, but enough by his standards.

“The honor is mine. It is not just every cycle one may speak with a future Prime.” Both righted themselves almost simultaneously. “You have beautiful etiquette for one so young; you must be in the presence of royalty often then?” Orion shook his helm. He was smiling, but not the type of beaming grin he would expect from a youngling being complimented by a superior.

“No, commander; I served under Alpha Trion and he taught how Ia Prime should act in the presence of the various different rulers of Cybertron.”

Starscream raised an optic ridge and clicked something Megatron could only assume was seeker. Surprisingly Orion returned the clicks. The seeker laughed and smiled down at the youngling.

“You butchered it, but it is still very impressive for one so young; or for a grounder, by any means. You will make a wonderful Prime someday.” This time Orion’s smile could burn out the sun. They both bowed, and Starscream stalked off ahead of them.

Megatron snorted. Nobles.

____

Nearly everyone was in the command center by the time Megatron and Orion Pax arrived. Starscream stood over the table and looked over a collection of data pads. These he assumed were the only things Starscream had produced recently that were actually reports, not the rants he was constantly sent. A Vehicon was milling around, preparing energon for everyone present. Soundwave, the only one sitting so far, rose from his seat when his lord entered.

“I hope you do not mind my bringing the cassettes, my lord.” Soundwave gestured under the table, and a loud chorus of whining nearly shorted his audials.

“C’mon, boss! Couldn’t you wait a little longer?” Rumble was the first to crawl out.

“Yeah! We were gonna jump ‘im!” And there was Frenzy, getting up and leaning against his twin as he grinned.

“No, no, Soundwave, I’m actually glad you brought them; as I’ve brought one of my own.” Megatron looked down beside him, and Orion stepped forward. The cassettes nearly shorted his audials again as they launched into a constant stream of questions and exclamations. He didn’t try to answer any of them and went to his seat at the head of the table. Orion followed close behind as Frenzy tackled Rumble and they started rolling along the floor. He didn’t seem at all interested in what the cassettes did so regularly that he could assume it was engrained in their coding.

No, Orion stood beside him and looked over the length of the table. Each seat had a data pad sitting in front of it, even though the table was rarely full. He glanced at Megatron, then to the pad at the seat beside him. He gave him a short nod, and the Primeling scooped it up and sat down on the floor. He leaned back against his chair and scrolled through the programs with purpose. He watched him open the drawing program before he turned his attention to the mechs that had all taken their seats at the table.

They started with simple reports, as if the meeting hadn’t been called on a whim. Knockout reported which Vehicons would be stuck in the infirmary and just how many had been offlined over the span since their last meeting. It was not many, but he was still glad Orion was so engrossed in his data pad.

The Vehicon that had earlier prepared energon was next. He reported basic systems checks and energon rationing. Sadly, since they had not acquired much energon in their last raid, they “may want to consider” cutting rations so they can last long enough till the next raid. He did not say the reason why but with the reason sitting at Megatron’s pedes, he didn’t exactly have to.

He realized the youngling was listening when he began to report their steps to guarding the matrix. Orion peeked his optics over the edge of the table at the Vehicon as he spoke. He could have gone entirely unnoticed, if not for his helm crest. No one payed any attention to him, so he probably thought he was very sneaky. Megatron tried very hard not to crack a smile. Orion retreated again when the topic changed, and he was glad for it.

Starscream gave his report on the damage the Autobots had caused, obviously mindful of the young Prime with his tone of voice. The Autobots tended to be good about not offlining anyone, but with Optimus gone from their ranks, there was no telling what they may do. At this point, Starscream reported, their best bet was to up security. It was already known that the Autobot spies knew of their location, but they had no idea how much they knew about the layout or security. In a usual meeting this would have been the end. But this was no ordinary meeting. Megatron spared a glance at Orion.

He was trying very hard to stay online over his pad, helm dipping every few clicks before it would snap up again and he would flicker his optics. With how frequent he was doing this, he probably wasn’t getting very far in whatever he was reading.

“Orion, if you need to recharge I’ll take you back to my quarters.” Megatron stated as he leaned over the side of his chair. Orion jolted and, after a moment of trying to get his optics to stay bright, shook his helm.

“Don’t worry about me, Megatron. I can wait until the meeting is over.” To show this, he got up from where he had been laying and sat up straight. He smiled up at Megatron before returning to his reading. 

“Very well, youngling.” He snorted and returned his attention to his officers. He'd be offline in a matter of clicks. Then they could discuss him further.

_::’Ay ‘rage, think you can book it to ol’ bucket-head’s quarters?::_

_::Of course, on my way now; may I ask why?::_

_::Oh, you’ll find out once he gets there.::_

_::Jazz, I do not appreciate it when you are vague. Is this an “it’s for your own good” vague, or are you pulling my stabilizer?::_

_::I’ll meet ya there.::_

_::Jazz you didn’t answer my question.::_

_. . ._

_::Jazz, you slagheap.::_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'm so glad to finally be able to post something!! I had actually started writing this right after I posted the last chapter, but it was complete garbage and I had to scrap it. On top of school and holidays, I apologize for such a long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it feels longer than the others but with the long wait its worth it

Megatron cradled the youngling against his chassis as he strode the halls of the Nemesis back to his quarters. The halls were blessedly silent, allowing Orion to remain undisturbed. Soundwave followed just slightly behind, his cassettes all quietly docked. He had yet to speak since the meeting, but he knew his TIC had plenty more to say on the matter.

_::Plans; foolish.::_ Ah, there it was. 

_::Oh?::_

_::Orion Pax will not benefit.::_

_::Benefit? The pits are you talking about, Soundwave? Orion will learn our ways easily; and hopefully forget all that blasted Prime scrap. He’ll be fine.::_

_::Unlikely; trained since onlining, improbable to “forget”.::_

_::With time, Soundwave. The longer without the matrix he goes, the better off he’ll be.::_

_::Damage sustained regardless.::_ Megatron cast a look over his shoulder. Soundwave was entirely unaffected and remained as stoic as ever. 

The pair entered his quarters and he left for his spare room to lay Orion down. When the dim lighting of the Nemesis flickered on, he sighed. There was still energon on the berth from his crying fit. The Primeling made a soft sound as he shifted him to one arm so he could scratch away the now crusted fluid. Brushing the bits over the side, Megatron carefully lay Orion back. His optics flickered.

“Recharge as long as you need, Orion.” He watched as the smaller slipped offline before he could even manage a nod. The Decepticon Lord smiled and moved back to his quarters. 

Watching the big con’s pedes retreat for the door, Jazz waited until he saw Mirage appear; signaling the coast was clear to get up. He paused at the little scraping of energon in front of him, softly blowing them away before carefully rising to his pedes beside the berth.

_:: Well, this complicates things.::_ Mirage sputtered beside him. Well, as much as he could without making any noise.

_::Complicates things! He’s a sparkling, Jazz! What are we going to do?::_ Their initial plan of locating and repairing Optimus and just jumping out the nearest airlock just, well, went out the airlock. 

_::Wish I knew, ‘Rage. If Megs had somehow found a way ta shrink him to a sparklin’ and he was just the same Optimus, that’d be easy; but now? This sure ain’t our Prime.::_ There didn’t seem to be much of any sign that this little sparkling had been Optimus Prime at all. Maybe his finials and paintjob, but he looked more like Megatron had just stopped by Cybertron and picked him up. There was no faction symbol on his chassis either-who knew what that could mean for him.

The youngling stirred and Jazz dropped below the edge of the berth. Mirage flickered and fully disappeared as he slipped back to the vent he had used to get in here.

_::We’ll just have to play it safe and wait this out.::_

Orion sat up on the berth, optics flickering. His fuel levels felt low. By now someone would have brought him energon though, where was everyone? He stumbled up and out of the room, out to where Megatron and Soundwave sat silently conversing over comms. They fell silent as Orion walked, he continued until his helm hit Megatron’s side with a soft _tink_. The warlord chuckled and lay a clawed servo on his helm as the youngling looked up at him.

“Need something, Orion?”

“Energon, please.”

“Energon?” The Primeling felt the soft buzz of a scan and after a moment Megatron spoke again.

“Orion your levels are only at 38%.” Only? He couldn’t remember the last time his tanks had been so low, if they had been at all. Could his systems even properly run on this little fuel? Orion rested his helm against the larger bot’s side; he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

Then Megatron pulled away, moving to his berth side table. When he turned back to the youngling he was holding a small blue cube out to him. Orion beamed and took the cube with a small thanks. It wasn’t as much as he usually got, but ah well. He downed it in a single gulp. - And then instantly regretted it as his chassis ached with the force of his hacking. Megatron came and knelt beside him as he lapsed into wheezing.

“What… was… in that?” The Primeling finally managed to string a few words together, optics wide on Megatron’s. The Decepticon only smirked at him and rested a clawed servo against his back strut.

“Nothing, Orion, it was just low grade energon; don’t worry, your tank will process it just fine.” Orion glanced down at the cube again. Low grade? If this was low grade, what had he been having in the temple? It must have been _much_ higher quality than this. The thought made him wonder what the ship’s high grade would be like instead, if there even was any.

His attention was taken by Soundwave, who had risen. When; he didn’t know. The only thing he was wondering about now was why Soundwave’s chassis was trembling the way it was. A servo rose to his shoulder and his deck fell open, letting two vibrating cassettes fall to the floor. Rumble and Frenzy transformed, laughing so hard they were wheezing almost as hard as Orion himself. The Primeling felt his faceplates heat, keeping his optics off the tiny empty cube as he discarded it.

“Rumble! Frenzy!” He had never seen a mech snap to attention so quickly and was very glad for Megatron’s bark. “Thank you for the performance, but why don’t you go show Orion something he’ll actually enjoy.” The twins appeared to just barely hold in groans. Just enough for him to tell they would rather not spend their time with him. He would have rather stayed back in the room off Megatron’s at this point, but he stepped up when the mech behind him nudged his struts. The twins eyed their carrier, who said nothing, and they waved for the other to follow them.

“C’mon, let’s see if we can find something to do on this ghost ship.” They stood outside the door as he hesitated, glancing back at Megatron one last time. But he just kept smiling, and he finally turned to follow. If they were irritated with him before, they certainly were now. Rumble and Frenzy said nothing, however, and as soon as they knew Orion was following they broke into a run down the empty hall. Megatron watched them as they ran off, his smile dropping as soon as they rounded the corner.  
“I know you will, but keep an optic on them, Soundwave.” Soundwave said nothing, not meeting his optics as he left himself.

\----

Rumble and Frenzy slowed to a stop, their new charge struggling to stop and avoid crashing into them. Megatron had told them before at the meeting about their new “sparkling duty”, but both could say they were hoping it wouldn’t start so early.

_::Okay… what now? What do we do with him?::_

_::Uh… We could play video games? Actually, scratch that; let’s save that for when he’s being extra boring.::_ Frenzy grinned at his brother, and Rumble grinned right back.

“So, Orion,” Rumble spoke aloud, “What kinda stuff do you thinkin’ ‘bout doin’?” Orion seemed surprised by the question and struggled to answer.

“Oh! Ah… “ Rumble and Frenzy already seemed sick of his company; he couldn’t say anything boring. The only thing that came to mind though was when he would listen to the sisters. After his last upgrade he wasn’t able to play with any sparkling toys, and he had yet to find anything that passed the time quiet like eavesdropping. The twins seemed tired of waiting for him any longer.

“C’mon, we don’t have all day!”

“Well, we do but-“

“I’m not gonna wait all day for it though.”

Oh, Primus. “I-I… I like to listen to other’s stories, I suppose.” There, he said it; and he had made it sound much better than just saying eavesdropping. A servo clenched beside his leg strut. If he still had his veils, they would be in knots by now. His nerves calmed a fraction when Rumble wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

“Not to tell you that isn’t lame, but-“

“-that’s lame.” Orion’s tank did a flip and he cast his optics from Frenzy’s faceplates to the floor. Rumble noticed this and gave him a knock on the shoulder. Intended to be encouraging, probably, but he was much stronger than he let on.

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it. We’ll show you how a real sparkling has fun around here!” Rumble shoved him back and Orion just barely kept on his pedes. The desire to return to Megatron’s quarters was much stronger than before, but the Primeling gamely remained. They both made a show of thinking very hard on what they wanted to do, until Frenzy grinned and pointed to him.

“You transform into a truck right?” Orion nodded. Frenzy’s smile widened. “How’s about: you transform, and we’ll ride in the back. Think of all the unsuspecting bots we could bowl over!” This last part was said more to Rumble, who’s grin was as big as his brother’s. Ride around and knock people over? That was their idea of how sparklings play? Was that every sparklings idea of fun? Thankfully Rumble shook his head and his face fell. Not much, but enough so that he was no longer smiling in that way that Orion was beginning to link to trouble.

“Nah, let’s save that for when he gets more settled. Then we’ll pull out the big guns.” At least he wasn’t going to have to do it now. Either way he would have to find a way to get out of doing that.

“Wait- I got it!” A snap, and they were off running again. 

Their new destination turned out to be the command deck. The twins put their focus on Starscream’s console- well, _under_ his console. He wasn’t sure what they were planning on doing, whenever the Primeling asked all he got were snickers and grins he wasn’t entirely comfortable with. Thus far those only showed up when the two were doing something that he would really rather not. They wouldn’t let him go under it either, so Orion kept to the side and out of their way. He was hoping for more “out of sight” though; he didn’t want to be tied with whatever they were doing.

Sometime later found the twins rushing to crowd beside Orion as they had finished their setup. He couldn’t tell what it was still. He didn’t try asking. 

Even above the clicking and clacking of keyboards, they all heard Starscream’s heels herald his arrival.

“Here: just follow our lead.” Frenzy dropped a blaster into his lap and he yelped. What were they doing?!

Starscream _squawked_ , surely loud enough for the whole ship to hear, and stumbled back from where his own console had shot him. Orion shot up onto his pedes to see, but when Starscream turned back around, he was covered in red liquid, but undamaged. He dropped back out of sight when he noticed how the flier’s wings flared and his optics flashed in his direction. It was at this point both twins screamed and jumped out with their blasters blazing- those weren’t actual blasters either as they only fired the red liquid and not burning plasma. Starscream screeched again as he chased them out of the command deck and no doubt into the halls, paint dripping off his plating.

It took the Primeling a moment to realize he had forgotten to follow Rumble and Frenzy. The “blaster” was still heavy in his lap. Orion shook his helm clear and carefully pushed it out of his lap and out of the way. He stood just as carefully and didn’t relax until he had put a distance between himself and the thing. But now he realized he had no real reason to stay in the command center, and no idea how to find his way back to Megatron’s quarters. 

Surely, he thought, he could find it if he wandered around enough, but if he was found unaccounted for he had no doubts everyone would be scrambling to find him. Such a commotion wasn’t necessary when he could just ask someone. A glance around the command deck and he spotted Soundwave; totally unaffected by his younglings harassing another officer right beside him and running off. 

“Pardon me, Soundwave, could you show me the way back to Megatron’s quarters?” Soundwave continued to type, and Orion was prepared to ask again, thinking perhaps he hadn’t been heard, when Soundwave stopped abruptly and walked off. The Primeling hurried to catch up and walked beside him.

Unlike with Rumble and Frenzy, Orion found he could keep up with Soundwave easily. The communications officer did not adjust his speed for the youngling and walked with purpose, but it was easier on him than it was chasing after two bots who didn’t seem to know how to slow down. Soundwave was silent still; Orion had yet to hear him utter a word, and now that they were walking together he found himself wishing to hear what the larger mech sounded like compared to his younglings.

“So… this ship seems to be rather dim. Is there some reason behind that, or would you say that’s just how it has always been?” The Primeling waited, smiling good naturedly at the taller mech beside him. Soundwave remained silent.

“I’ve never been on a ship before. Perhaps it’s like this with all ships, or just the ships without windows. I have yet to see any windows. Are there windows on this ship?” Orion picked up his pace just enough to be able to see Soundwave’s faceplate this time. Again, the Decepticon didn’t respond, he didn’t even appear to acknowledge the youngling talking to him. He let his speed slow enough that he was a step behind the larger and tapped his fingertips together. Soundwave was probably just… focused, on what he was doing right now.

Before he could snap his fingertips with the force he was using, he heard the sound of a door sliding away, and looked up to find they had arrived at Megatron’s quarters. Orion made to thank his guide, but Soundwave was already gone, having stopped long enough to key open the door for him. Orion sighed and composed himself. Megatron looked up from the data pad in his servos as he entered, almost looking surprised to see him.

With the way the twins had treated him, as well as Soundwave, he was ready to return to the temple now. At long last they were alone again, and the Primeling didn’t have to worry about upsetting the others with his request.

“Megatron, I don’t wish to seem rude, but when will the ship be returning to the surface? I’m sure there are many looking for me.” 

Megatron’s back strut snapped straight. He set his data pad aside painfully slow, not breaking eye contact with him and gave the Primeling his full attention. If it weren’t for the way he was looking at him, he would have preferred it to Soundwave’s coldness. “What do you need from the surface?” What?

“I just was hoping to return to the temple…” With Megatron staring so intently at him, Orion turned his gaze to the floor. If he had his veils he would have something else to twist besides his own servos. “I am sure they are looking for me at this point.”

“We aren’t over Cybertron.” The Primeling risked a glance up, and Megatron was still staring at him, but he almost looked worried now.

“Then we must be over Luna 1, then? I’ve heard of ships staying on the moon for- “

“We are nowhere near Cybertron, Orion Pax.”

Nowhere near Cybertron? That left out Cybertron’s moons, and Orion didn’t know of any other reason a bot would want to leave Cybertron. Perhaps to explore different galaxies, sure, but why would Megatron leave Cybertron with _him_. How long were they out here for? Everything had been fine before he took the matrix. Though, from what he could remember there had been something attacking the temple, but-

Megatron was leaning in close, his larger form swamping his smaller to the point that it roused the poor Primeling from his thoughts. Megatron’s faceplates were carefully blank. After a click, he spoke. His voice was quiet, but it felt as if it could short out his audials

“What do you remember from… taking the matrix, Orion.”

Orion tried to keep his optics on the floor, but Megatron’s optics felt like lava on his plating if he looked away too long. “I-… I-I took the matrix at the-the temple. S-something was going on… Zeta wasn’t…” 

Megatron held his shoulder paldron in a clawed servo. “I know all that; what happened _after_.”

“It… hurt.”

“Hurt?” Megatron’s expression faltered and fell. The Primeling nodded weakly. He opened his intake to try and explain, but the lame “a lot” was likely unheard.

“But then… everything was okay. It wasn’t like they always said it would be though. I walked for a few cycles, but I couldn’t find Zeta. There wasn’t anyone else there either. E-eventually, I just laid down for a little while and recharged. Then… then things started changing. Everything got smaller and things started… I think dying. -Oh! There were also these little strands standing up from the ground-“ Orion perked up as he added this, waving his servos at the floor in an attempt to explain. When he glanced back up at Megatron, however, he went back on topic.

“-um. And I didn’t really know what was going on. Things started getting tighter and tighter u-until I couldn’t move. That… that hurt too.

“But then there was a part that was cold, and-and I pulled it apart and then… it wasn’t hot anymore. When I opened my optics again, I was in that room-“ Orion turned to point, and was internally relieved when Megatron turned from him to follow his movement.

“I didn’t really understand so… I apologize for crying on you like I did, it was… unbecoming of me.” He could feel the other’s optics on him again, but he managed to keep his optics on his pedes this time. “Looking back on it now, perhaps I shouldn’t have done that, tearing apart whatever that was; I’m not bearing the matrix anymore, I’m not a Prime anymore.”

The Primeling gasped-the larger mech gripped both his arms now, his hold tight enough to make him wonder if it was dented. Megatron’s optics were overly bright, but Orion didn’t understand why. He _couldn’t_ understand, too caught up in the fact someone might actually hurt him. The only pain he remembered aside from silly things that he caused was the matrix.

“You are no Prime.” Megatron’s voice was harsh now, still quiet, but he wasn’t soft anymore. “You’re just a little sparkling; you shouldn’t have been- “ He growled and stood, clawed servo clawing at his helm. He heaved a great sigh, patting the smaller’s back plates and dismissing him to berth. Orion stayed where he was though, frozen, watching Megatron drop heavily on his berth and hold his helm again.

A click later he raised his helm to retake his data pad, catching Orion’s shadow darting into his room.


	7. Update

I've been writing other things lately, and I've been looking back at this fic thinking "wow, i could really do better." I want to give you guys my best, and I know I can do better than I'm doing right now. There won't be any updates for awhile, a long while probably, but when there is I'll either completely repost this fic or update all the previous chapters. I hope to make it all I know it can be, so I thank you for sticking around so far!!

Oh! Also! If there is anything you guys think I should work on more sepecifically while reworking this, do tell!! I'd really appreciate the input


End file.
